


A New Beginning

by nerdgul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Like completely out of charecter, M/M, Out of Character, gabriel is fucking ridiculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgul/pseuds/nerdgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has spent the past 18 years of his life in a tree house in his mother’s backyard due to a traumatic event in high school. One day, he decides to finally come down. And things are good for a while. Until they're not.</p><p>(abandoned, super weird and ooc. just a fucking whild prompt and i have no idea where to go with this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank nerdgul on tumblr for this monstrosity that would’ve just been another shitty ficlet of mine before she got a hold of it! (no, seriously, go thank her. she wrote this. i just fixed it up.) 
> 
> fun fact: some of the things abt cas are inspired by me lmao
> 
> thx for reading!!
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> My friend originally posted this forever ago (bc i didn't have an account here), and this work is just, super dang old, and i barely remember it but it's probably atrocious. 
> 
> This work is now abandoned, if for some reason someone needs more of this just ask and i'll update, but otherwise it will remain in the void.

Anna Novak was a sweet old lady and had done her best raising her two sons on her own. It was hard, but she prevailed. It was devastating to have one of her sons be a hermit in the backyard. A situation she had no idea how to even explain. Hundreds of attempts, thousands even, to get him to come down. But he would always apologize and refuse. She couldn't even begin to describe the overwhelming relief she felt when he came down. That night was spent in a blur of crying and making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches (his favourite). She made at least ten, most of which Castiel didn't even touch, But it was simply her way of coping. Coping when all of the pent up worry and stress from the years along with the immense joy she felt mixed when finally seeing her baby healthy, and finally on the ground.

Over the next few months, Castiel had somehow managed to get on his feet fairly well. He felt odd going into the testing center to get his GED, being much older than most of the high school dropouts there, but he managed. And, of course, being that he was a top student before, he had spent much of his time reading everything from terrible teen romance novels to his old text books, and pretty much everything in between. There's not really much else to do when you're alone in a tree house. Unsurprisingly, he passed with flying colours.

The next step was finding a job. Luckily, his mother kept his old junker, a small generic car with one door that didn't match the rest of it. It sometimes took a few tries to make it start, but it worked, regardless. The time passed quickly with filling out application after application, only to never be called back. Then forgetting his rejections by getting swept up in the holidays. Cooking and actually being able to spend time with his family felt wonderful. He tried not to think to much about the fact that his family seemed to have shrank over the years he was up in the tree house. His many cousins now have their own families or are off in their own lives doing whatever it is that they do. 

It all made Castiel realize just how much he’s missed. Despite the fact that a good number of people showed up, many bringing along their families who he’d never met. Even with a house full of people he’d never felt more alone. The occasional stares he got, along with the embarrassment he felt as he overheard the whispers of being called “The Tree Guy” didn’t help either.

He perked up though, every time there was a knock on the door, like a cute little puppy waiting for it’s master to come home. Though, thinking more about it, that analogy doesn’t work so well considering that would make his “master” his brother, Gabriel. Castiel decided to stop thinking about the strange metaphor and answered the door. 

He also decided not to think about how disappointed he felt when none of the people at said door were his older brother.

Or, how he was looking towards the door every five minutes.

Which brings the puppy analogy slightly back into view.

The party was in full swing, that is, if you could call a bunch of overly-christian adults standing around wearing tacky sweaters and drinking non-alcoholic eggnog while chatting over distant Christmas music a party.

When Gabriel finally did show up, it was with a dramatic swing of the door being slammed open. And Gabriel running over to his little brother, jumping on him causing both of them to topple onto the floor. Complete with a lovingly show of brotherly affection via noogie. Which, of course, gained them a few stares from the more estranged relatives, as the rest were used to Gabriel’s over the top, occasionally flamboyant antics. 

The remaining relatives’ looks seemed, however, transfixed on something else entirely. 

This piqued Castiel’s interest. He manages to shove his older brother off of him. In doing so, he looks up at the behemoth of a man still standing in the doorway. Gabe introduces the giant as Sam, his new “boo“, which makes the aforementioned “boo” promptly roll his eyes.

Castiel, always being fairly close with his brother, stuck with him for the remainder of the time. They were social for a little while, as Gabriel went around introducing Sam, gaining them many disapproving looks. As he knows too well, many of their relatives did not approve of homosexuality. Gabriel, however, doesn’t care and continues to be a social butterfly floating around and catching up with just about everyone. 

Which is how he ends up drifting towards the kitchen with Sam. Castiel was surprised to see how much he and Sam had in common. In terms, they were both _super_ nerdy, and were able to converse with ease. Castiel was happy for his brother for finding such a nice guy, even though he looked like he could punch down a tree with one blow.

Time passed until Sam and Gabe had to leave. Apparently Sam had family nearby, and they wanted to visit both before they had to get back on the road back to Massachusetts. There was something about school breaks and never being long enough.

Castiel was left alone with his family once again, bored out of his mind. Having awkwardly spoke to just about everyone he cared to speak with, he was tired of forcing small talk. He tapped his mothers shoulder to let her know he was going for a drive and he’d return in a few hours. She simply nods in understanding and he heads for the door. Castiel dawns a trench coat over his semi-formal attire and discreetly leaves without anyone else taking notice.

As nice as it was to be a part of family functions again, he never did like this yearly gatherings very much, and could only take so much.

And so, he leaves. He decides to go to the park a few blocks down the street. Normally he’d walk but it was dark and nearing 30° outside. Though his car may not have heat, it’s a least a bit better than dealing with the wind.

He drove slow, admiring the lights as he passed. He even stopped in front a few houses to admire their decorations. In no hurry to reach the park, he drove around the neighborhood to see them all. 

It reminded him of his tree house. He’d decorated it every year, then late at night, he’d climb out of his little safe haven and up the trunk to the highest branch that’d support his weight. And he’d look off for hours at all the lights in awe. He’d look until he could no longer handle the cold, the he’d scoot back down the trunk and curl up next to the small electric heater.

The memory made him smile. It also made him a little sad as he looked at the houses. Though the feelings didn’t last long as he becomes distracted by the noise his car is making. Loud clunks and bangs, followed by the car jerking a bit. And finally, a loud pop then a whistling noise along with smoke coming out of the hood. Well, damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow a whole two chapters!

"Damn!" Dean says aloud as he looks at the clock on his car’s radio. He was so fucking late. He felt like the shittiest brother of the year. How did he even sleep for that long anyway? His hangover reminded him that now's probably not the time to be thinking about anything too hard. 

He drove as far over the speed limit he could without it being too dangerous. But he had to slam on breaks as he encounters some douchebag in a trenchcoat taking up the entire fucking lane while pushing his car. Apparently.

Oh great. 

Dean sighed as he couldn't, in good conscience, go around the guy and not help him out. The spirit of giving and all that shit, right? He hopped out the car as quickly as he could and called out to the man while walking over to him. 

"Hey, buddy, need a hand?" Trenchcoat looked over, face flushed from the cold weather and physical activity. He simply nods. Dean places himself by the trunk with trenchcoat steering and pushing by the side. They managed to get the car safely to the side of the road in a matter of seconds, and the man thanked Dean for his assistance. 

"No problem, man." Dean says as he was about to go back to his own car. That was until he noticed the other guy walking in the the other direction. The words came out of his mouth before he had the chance to stop them. "You need a ride?" The man in the trenchcoat turned at the sound of Dean’s voice. He smiles and shuffles back over to Dean.

"Yes, thank you. A ride would be.. really nice". Dean mentally goaned. This guy was way too thankful. Which means he probably lives forever away and there's no way in hell Dean's gonna make it in time now. Fuck why did this guy just have to look _so_ helpless. He's like a giant baby. Dean chuckled at the mental image of this man secretly being three babies in a trenchcoat. 

The other man looked at him questioning, his head cocked to the side. This only affirmed the notion that trenchcoat here is definitely a child. He sighed, and motioned the other into the passenger seat, asking his address. 

When he told him, then dean mentally danced in relief as the other man only lived a few miles away, and it happened to be in the direction he was already going. 

The drive was relatively short and awkwardly quiet. Not that Dean was complaining. It was a little awkward but his hangover was thanking whatever higher being exists for the quiet. He did, however, manage to learn tenchcoat's name. Castiel. It was a weird name, and it reminded him of that stripper over at Juggs that had the best ass. Dean shook the thought because he did not want to associate her and trenchcoat. But sneaking a glance over, he decides Castiel wouldn't look that bad on a po- Okay, no. Dean, you need to stop.

"This is a very nice car." Damn, skippy. 

"Thanks, Baby here is my pride and joy." He smiles, patting the dashboard. "She’s a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. She was passed down, crashed and rebuilt, countless miles and she's still going strong." He states proudly.

"Oh. Impressive." Yeah, shouldn't have expected this guy to get it. 

The rest of the drive was held out in silence. Which, thankfully to both the men, wasn't anymore than a minute until they reached the house. As Castiel reached for the handle, words of 'thank you' just about to escape his lips Dean clears his throat, gaining the former's attention only to see the other male was holding out a card. 

"My card." Castiel took the card, reading 'Bobby's Automotive & Repair'. "Well it's not technically mine. It's my uncle’s place, but I work there." Dean rubbed the back of his neck as if he was nervous. "Give us a call Monday and we’ll get your car towed and see about making it drive-able again." 

Castiel took the card, smiled, and with a final 'thank you" he left. Dean drove off as soon as Castiel was out of the passenger seat.

There just might still be hope that Dean will make to the party on time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is insanely old and despite of only being 2 chapters long is apparently full of mistakes, buuut im not gonna bother fixing anything. so yeah, here's the next chapter. hope to actually start updating this regularly (you know, now that i nerdgul actually have my own account).

Dean decided to blame his being late entirely on Crowley for living so far out, he couldn't just live in a normal apartment or at least in civilization. sure it was technically a residential area being just outside the area one would see houses, otherwise it was in the middle of nowhere. Dean also swore that gate was purposely closed and locked so that he had to leave the car all the way at the end of the annoyingly long driveway to the godforsaken mini-mansion his uncles lived in. Normally they had the yearly christmas gathering at the shop, but ever since his uncle decided 'gay is the way' and to marry the worst possible person and moved in with what dean suspected to be the actual devil all family gatherings now happened here. 

  


By the time Dean had made it to his uncle's husband's house the party was in full swing. and by that he meant that the 5 people he knew were already there and drinking... plus one extra.. Dean's first move was to get a bear from the fridge, his migraine from the depressed drinking he'd done earlier that day was too strong and he was to sober to handle introducing himself to what seems to be sam's friend. He dreaded meeting him, Sam's friends were always so nerdy and hard to talk to, except for that one that he got into a heated 'conversation' with about "Doctor Sexy" and how 'no its 'may or may not be problematic' and how 'no fuck you the continuity is not shit and honestly what does it even matter if it is'. Dean really hoped it was a normal nerd and not one of those assholes again. Sure it may be less boring but he's in no mood. 

  


"It's about time you got here, we were all starting to worry." Crowley said from the doorway. Dean rolled his eyes, as if he'd actually worry for his well being. 

"yeah, well i'd have been on time if u hadn't **_locked_ ** me out." Dean spat back at him. 

"did i now? sorry, that gate can be so finicky can't it." 

Dean didn't have time to call the other out on his bullshit before his uncle Bobby walked in the room with a 'you boy's playing nice?' and telling Dean to come join the rest of them. He walked out with the man leaving Crowley to check on whatever was in the oven. The one thing Dean could say he liked about the man was the fact that he new how to make an edible meal. Bobby would live off half frozen meals if he was left alone and Dean wasn't entirely sure Sam was even human with the salads and 'healthy' paste like substances he put on chips made out of vegetables that were definitely _not_ potatos. 

When Dean sat down he looked at Sam expecting to introduce his friend, but instead the other man spoke first. 

"Hey you must be Sam's brother."  The other smiled at him. Dean didn't trust it. 

"yeah. Dean" He held out his hand eyes him suspiciously. The other seemed entirely unfazed and moved to take his hand. 

"Gabriel" With a loud ZAP Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. _Gabriel_ along with everyone else laughed. He couldn't believe that this adult man whom he just met pulled a fucking hand buzzer prank on him. Dean was nowhere near drunk enough for this. 

"He's my boyfriend." Sam spoke up. Dean choked on nothing and coughed painfully. Dean wasn't sure he even could be drunk enough for this.   

"oh" was all he could bring himself to say. First his best friend, Charlie. Then the man who practically raised him, now his very own flesh and blood brother. It was bad enough when Bobby started dating a man and Dean started thinking a little more about guys, but now Sam had gone to play the other team to. Dean swore it was a virus, and despite the normal completely healthy stray straight male thought about other men, He was the last one standing. He was only somewhat not straight when he heavily drunk, but honestly who isn't... right? 

  


.. This was going to be a long night 

  


 

    



	4. Chapter 4

Cas stood in the cold for a while, and watched the man drive off into the dark. Cas thought he must have been an angel. The man. Dean. Dean was beautiful. His voice was so low and Castiel kicked himself for not speaking more to hear more of that sound, but he was too nervous. He felt very lucky and thanked god for sending him someone to help him. Dean worked at a mechanic too, it made him giddy to think about the chance of seeing the man again, despite knowing the chances of anything coming of it other than just getting his car fixed being likely nonexistent. It was still a nice thought.

 

What was not a nice thought however was the idea of going back inside. His family was crowded in his small home, despite being well mannered they were collectively very loud. He could always go back to his treehouse, but something told him that going back he might not want to come out again. It was painful to think about. He'd worked so hard to readjust back to society, and thinking about how much he had missed filled him with so much guilt. He couldn't ruin it all by going back. But he wasn't about to drive himself further into going back by overdoing it with too much family socialising.

 

Castiel thought again about the park. It would be empty at this hour. He then felt bad for taking the ride from Dean, he was obviously rushing to get somewhere, probably to his wife and kids.. (god castiel couldn't believe he to was in the age range that it's normal to have a wife and kids) and he slowed him down. His shoulder's slumped and he lowered to the slushy snow on the growed. He could lay here. Just stay here forever until forever ends. That was of course silly, someone would come poking at him to get up eventually. He decided to half attempt making a snow angel while he was down there to easy and suspicions someone may have, but gave up and got up to start the 7 block trek to the small park.

 

By the time he got there Castiel was freezing and the muddy snow on his back had soaked through his trenchcoat. He sat on a swing for a while trying to pull his layers closer for more warmth. when he gave up with that he went for the plastic tunnel-thing attached to a large children's playset. he barely fit on the thing and vaguely worried about being too heavy before dismissing it. With how many children the platform can take he was sure it would hold him for a while. He curled up as tight as he could in the small plastic tube that was connecting 2 metal platform frames. He made sure to settle between the small cutout holes in the side so as to avoid the wind, then barely managed to wiggle out his coat and put it around him like a blanket.

 

His phone went off and saw a test from his mother, he told her that he was fine, let her know the car had broke down, and told her a stranger had given him a ride to the park. She had called him frantically worried, but he assured her that the stranger had most definitely not murdered him, that he was fine, and yes he has plenty of layers and was very warm (a lie, but it calmed her). She told him to call her when he left so that she could give him a ride and he agreed to do so. With that she hesitantly hung up. Castiel was grateful for the space, and he was sure were he not a full grown man that she would have demanded picking him up immediately. It really is strange how people must see him now. He's expected to be an adult, to have a family of his own, a job, a house. He's expected to know how the world works by now, to be responsible and have his shit together. But other than what one can easily find in a book he has as much world experience as an average teenager. He was basically just a kid yet almost 35. God how could he let this happen.

 

Castiel sat there for a while, staring at the bright yellow plastic that made up his current shelter, dwelling on the past, then praying, and eventually playing on his phone to distract him from all the depressing thoughts. But he had one of those old flip phones and snake can only be interesting for so long. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep or if he even actually slept at all or just blinked for a few seconds. But he woke to the sound of rocks hitting his tube. His first thought was that some bored kid who had run out of family celebrations like he had, but the side glance Castiel took out one of the small holes next to him showed an adult male figure. It couldn't be.

 

Fantastic, his mother was right, he had taken a ride from a murderous stranger and now he's gone and made the man mad because he wasted his time taking a ride that he didn't need and now he's out for revenge. Somehow though Castiel knew that this thought was ridiculous, but he was still on edge and wondering why Dean had followed him, if he even followed him, here. and WHY was he THROWING ROCKS at him. Next thing Castiel knew a rock whizzed one of the small holes to his side and he heard a hushed "FUCK YEAH" from the man on the ground. 

 

Castiel waited a moment then crawled out of his hiding hole to further investigate. Dean saw the other man emerge from the tubing with shock covering his face.

"shit sorry did i hit you!!?" He called up to Castiel. 

"No" He replied, buttoning up his coat.  

 

He climbed down to meet the man that just minute.. hours? ago he'd met. He wasn't sure. It must have been some time though as the man had certainly not smelled of alcohol before. So whenever the man was rushing to he'd drank. Castiel was instilled with an instinctual fear for his own well being along with a worry for the other man. He'd hoped Dean had not drove here. 

 

"Dude you could've just told me you were homeless." 

What.

"What?"

"I would've givin you a ride to the park, instead of taking you backwards."

"I'm not -" 

"yeah yeah, u got a car. which.. why didn't u just sleep in there? even without heat it's gotta be a lot warmer than that thing" he motioned towards the playset. 

"no, I have a home... I did not want to be there." 

 "Sure you've got a nice warm house, you just choose to go to a park at midnight." Castiel's eyes widened. He'd apparently been asleep for many hours. He got out his phone to double check the time and found that it was true and his mother had sent him many messaged and called a number of times looking for him. 

"Sheesh, I know you're homeless but even most street bums have a touch screen." Castiel concluded that Dean was very rude when he was drunk. 

"I suppose you must be homeless also, being that you also chose to be here at this hour." He replied back. 

Dean wobbly stepped over to the swingset and plopped down. "I don't wanna be there." 

 

Castiel decided to ignore the messages and went to sit next to Dean knowing he'd have a price to pay for it later, but he'd already been missing for a few hours what could a few more minutes do. He watched Dean drink for a moment, not that the other seemed to mind. They sat content in silence for a while, neither sure what to say until Dean piped up. 

 

"You know, my brother and I used to be so close. -

Castiel wasn't used to dealing with the inebriated but he could see where this was headed. 

"Hell I practically raised him. Our dad was always working doing god knows what and traveling, our uncle helped out but most of the time it was just me and him. but now.. shit. I never see him anymore. And he's gotten so fucking _tall_. It's not fair. He's so far away and.. and now he's dating. well he'd been dating for a while but like.. serious. dating. a goddamn dude no less..- 

He squirmed a bit at the last part, Dean did not sound very ok with the fact his own brother was homosexual, but he supposed what Dean didn't know about Castiel couldn't hit him. Besides he sympathised. He knew how that felt, Castiel only really had Gabriel to look up to as their mother often had to work late to support them and well.. he hadn't exactly seen him much since they were kids.

"And now.. now we never see each other..  now that he's some hotshot public defence lawyer.. you know what he told me tonight? He said he's gonna ask the guy to marry him... on New Year's he said. Showed me the fucking ring and everything... i.. I can't lose him... but He's gonna go and have a family and just.. fuck.."

Castiel put a reassuring hand on the other man's shoulder and patted it. 

"I dont even know what the fuck im telling you all this." Dean said while trying to get the last drop from his beer bottle. 

  

Castiel didn't really know what to say, so he said the only thing he could think of. 

"If it helps, I can relate. I've spent the last 18 years in a tree and now my whole family feel like strangers to me." Castiel admitted. It was the first time he said his whole situation out loud like that. It felt almost liberating yet sounded so bizarre hearing it out loud. He was so used to it all but supposed the situation really was just that weird. He laughed at the whole thing, honestly how did he even end up to here.  

"Wait, what??"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know i vaguely remember writing a draft when first doing this fic for the last chapter where dean and cas actually talk to each other but when rewriting i had entirely forgot and just realised wow 3 chapters and the guys who are suppose to be kissing n shit in this fic have literally not said 10 words to each other. opps. hope this make up for it


	5. Chapter 5

"i said- " 

"No I heard you... just.. what?!" Dean said almost laughing.

Cas withdrew in on himself not saying anything in response. For a second there he felt he almost had someone to sorta relate to, but he should've known admitting his situation was only an invitation to be mocked. He knew his situation was ridiculous, he knew he sounded crazy. He just didn't want to be reminded of it.  

Dean saw the change in the other man's demeanor and sighed running his hand through his hair. 

"look, sorry. I know being homeless isn't fun, I've been there.. it was just weird how you worded it thats all." Dean said trying to comfort the other man. He did afterall know what it was like to be homeless, besides growing up constantly moving from hotel to hotel dean also spent a couple weeks after dropping out of highschool on the road. He doesn't remember much of that time besides being wasted and cold for most of it. He also vaguely remembered his dad picking him up in the middle of nowhere and yelling for what felt like hours until he got back to some hotel parking lot. Dean slept in the car that night, he didn't remember exactly what his dad said but it made think about Sam him cry.  

Cas didn't really know how to respond, because in retrospect it wasn't weirdly worded. He didn't mention that it was a by 'tree' he meant 'pimped out treehouse in his his mom's backyard' or the fact that he had access to a warm large normal house and a regular bed anytime but chose not to leave the treehouse. He was far from homeless and didn't know how to tell Dean this, so he decided not to.  

"uhh.. I'm Dean by the way." Dean broke the silence, and held out his hand.

"Castiel." He took the other man's hand. It was warm and made Cas realise just how cold he was. He was probably gonna be sick after all this. 

"Shit, you're hands are fuckin freezing.. dude get in the car you're staying with me tonight." Dean felt to bad for the man and was just recklessly tipsy enough to bring a homeless stranger in his house, so he pulled the other man out the swing and motioned towards his car.

At this car was terrified, it didn't matter how hot he thought this guy was he wasn't about to go home with a drunk stranger in the middle of the night. "I think I should just go home instead." He said as calmly as he could, not wanting to give away how nervous he was.

"Fine, but I'm gonna watch you go inside this time, I'm not letting some guy get hypothermia on Christmas if I can help it." Dean stumbled a bit and Cas stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not letting some drunk guy get in a car crash on Christmas." Cas retaliated. 

"I'm not that drunk, I can drive, common." Castiel was either to naive or too tired to fight the other man on that. So, he followed dean into the car, and relished the shelter from the cold.

It didn't take long for Dean to pull back up to Cas's house, but it did take a few more seconds than it should have for Castiel to work up the willpower to leave the glorious warmth of the car's heater. With quiet 'bye' Dean made good on his promise and watched until Castiel was safely inside the house. He guessed he really wasn't homeless after all. Dean then pulled away into the night to go back to his uncle's house, dreading having to face his family who were surely still awake and wondering where he got off to.  

\-------------------------------------------

Castiel's mother gave him absolute hell the second he walked into the living room. He assured her that he was safe and he has been at the park the whole time, but she did not believe him because apparently her and some other family members had even gone searching for him. Castiel tried to explain how he'd fallen asleep in the plastic tube but she would hear none of it, sent him to bed, and told them they'd have a long talk in the morning about what happens when you make your mother worry. 

The next day he woke up around noon with what felt like the worst cold he'd ever had in his life. Great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but hey somethings better than nothing i guess.. god it's been to long since i've updated this


End file.
